


one shouts it out, the other whispers softly

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: depressedinnit featuring awesamdad :) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (CHARACTERS THEY PLAY), (NOT ACTUAL STREAMERS), Ableism, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, I GUESS??? NOT RLLY???, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, POV Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), POV Third Person, Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Anxiety Disorder (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Panic Attacks (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TOMMY GOT DISOWNED :D, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Smoking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, a l m o s t, almost, goddamnit tommy, its just mentioned that phil and techno kinda treat ranboo like he’s dumb cause memory, just tagging to be sure, ranboo is officially pissed :), well it’s kinda implied and has been throughout this little series of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Ranboo goes to see the Big Innit Hotel. He talks to Tommy and finds a few shocking things out about his current roommates.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), theyre a little family :)
Series: depressedinnit featuring awesamdad :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148660
Comments: 28
Kudos: 950





	one shouts it out, the other whispers softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistBorn_SprenDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/gifts).



> this is literally me loving ranboo and wanting him to have a happy ending lmao whenever ranboo comes out with hoodies i’m buying one in a heartbeat
> 
> this also partially a thank you fic to someone who made a work inspired by another fic i made! plz give them a pog and go check them out lmao

An enderman hybrid stared up at a tall hotel, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock of how large the building was.

Ranboo didn’t know how he felt about Tommy, in all honesty. The boy started conflicts, but most were accidental. He was a kid, but people didn’t really treat him like one. Then again, in this world, it didn’t matter your age. If you could hold a sword and aim a bow, you were officially a warrior, no matter how many years you had lived.

But looking at the building in front of him, he felt pride swell in his chest. He was proud of Tommy. Tommy was somewhat of a younger brother to the hybrid, of course he would feel pride. He especially was glad that almost all of the materials on that building were collected by Tommy. Sam built it, but Tommy did his part.

The boy was working for what he wanted. It was clear that what he wanted was peace.

As he continued his walk down the Prime Path, he found himself glad that he was wearing the clothes that he was. A black, oversized sweatshirt and jeans were comfortable for such a cool day, but his military style boots would make it to where he could run and fight if needed.

His tail swung behind him, the spade-shaped tip being split between black and white. Ranboo still didn’t understand why he had a tail at all, but he knew for sure it wasn’t due to his half enderman side. Maybe it was his other half that he didn’t know? Eh, that was a question for another day.

Speaking of a question, Ranboo had so many questions for Tommy. His attitude had been dull recently, and he had slowly been gaining a smell of cigarettes. He also was continually wearing the same hoodie, as if it were a comfort item of some sorts. Ranboo wasn’t judging him for the comfort items ( _ his cats, Enderpearl and Enderchest, were therapy animals _ ), not at all. It was just extremely concerning for someone as cheerful as Tommy to suddenly be so... _**lifeless**_.

And _his eyes_. Those eyes weren’t the color of the sky. They were the color of the depths of the ocean, slowly darkening by the day. It hurt Ranboo to look the boy in the eyes nowadays, more so than it already did due to his enderman half.

_And what was with Phil and Techno?_ They seemed so distant anytime he talked about anyone, especially Tommy. Mentioning the kid seemed to make them gain a look of pain or anger, depending on the day. It was strange. They treated him as if he were stupid, as if his memory made him inept.

He suddenly heard a loud shout, knowing exactly who it was by the proud yet held back tone.

“Memory boy! How are you, big man!” Tommy shouted, a gleeful tone in his voice as he strolled up to the taller teenager. Tommy looked better than most days, his usual grey hoodie ( _a gift from Sam, he believed_ ) being replaced with a nicer, maroon sweater. He still had on the black beanie, though, the material barely taming his blonde hair that was fluffed up like a cloud.

Ranboo smiled, giving a small wave. “I’m doing decent, I guess. Not much going on besides talking with Tubbo about helping out at Snowchester. The hotel looks amazing, by the way,” he complimented, Tommy giving a barely visible smile. He looked so proud of himself as he stood beside the other. It made the hybrid’s mood boost slightly.

“It’s so big! Sam did an amazing job, and it looks so fucking cool. I haven’t been this happy in weeks, holy shit,” Tommy muttered the last bit, still staring at the hotel as he began to unconsciously rock on his heels. The boy’s eyes looked brighter, their lighter color seemingly coming back. It was barely there, but it was a start.

“He really did do an amazing job, and so did you, man,” Ranboo commented, giving Tommy a small nudge in the side. The boy did a good bit of work, he should take credit for it.

“Nah, not really. It was mostly Sam who did the building, I just got shit for him.”

“That’s important, though. Without materials, he can’t build. That’s kinda how it works,” Ranboo joked.

“Oh, shut it, Ranboob,” Tommy grumbled, his nose scrunching up as he elbowed the other in the side. Ranboo gave a snicker, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. 

“You know that I care about you, right?” Ranboo commented after a few moments of silence. Tommy’s head jolted towards the other, an eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“It’s true. So does Sam, so does Puffy, and so does Tubbo,” Ranboo listed, giving the other a look. “I’m not lying.”

Tommy’s gaze averted to the ground, his face blank and his fists clenched. Ranboo didn’t say anything, wanting to let the other reveal what he wanted. He wasn’t going to push for an answer.

The stretch of silence lasted for about a minute, Tommy finally letting out a long sigh and turning to face the other teen.

“Thank you. Really. For caring, I mean. Not many people do, in all honesty. I mean, Phil dropped me to the side and sorta took you in... and Techno just has never fucking liked me in the first place. Even during our partnership, he never properly liked me. I don’t know why he thought telling me to shut up every five seconds made me his _friend_ ,” Tommy muttered, causing Ranboo’s eyes to widen. 

_ Phil and Techno... what? They did what? Phil never mentioned having kids besides Wilbur and Techno. **What the actual hell?** _

“You’re Phil’s kid?” Ranboo muttered, causing the shorter teenager to raise an eyebrow.

“Not anymore. Was adopted and then disowned, yes. But Sam’s my adopted father now, and I honestly feel like that’ll last for a good while. Sam cares. Phil never properly did, only cared about Techno. Didn’t even care for Wilbur until he was driving the sword through his chest,” Tommy finished, picking at his cuticles. 

Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to teleport directly in front of Phil and bitch slap him. _What kind of dipshit does that? And Techno didn’t care, either?_

“Well, screw them. They don’t care, so you don’t need them. You have others who care about you, and that’s all that matters,” Ranboo advised, causing Tommy to look back up at the other.

Suddenly, long arms were wrapping around his slender body, causing him to stumble back slightly and tense. Ranboo realized what was happening, straightening himself up and returning Tommy’s tight hug.

As he hugged the boy, he felt the sad but true reality crash down on him.

_ He was a replacement, wasn’t he? _

_ Another kid Phil took in to replace the broken one that he got rid of. And he played right into it. He was planning on signing adoption papers later this week, for Ender’s sake. _

As Ranboo felt his sweatshirt slowly get soaked with Tommy’s tears, he felt a slight burning sensation on his face as his own tears ran down his cheeks.

Maybe he would be renting a room in the Big Innit Hotel for a little while. Hopefully it allowed pets.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
